The Choir Room
by Scottishpeopleruletheworld
Summary: 5 years ago the glee club and there teacher were horrifically murdered by Blaine Anderson, 5 years later a girl stumbles into the choir room and finds something shocking... WARNING: Character deaths and just angsty ghosts really.


The Choir Room.

It was a usual day at mckinley high, the cheerios were getting bossed about by sue sylvester, the jocks were busy either training or bullying some kid that didnt deserve it, But that day was going to change for the worse. At 3.30pm after school hours, a young man raided the school looking for people, for he was a very sick man and had intended to kill one person and video record it, just to see what it felt like to kill someone, when he reached a room filled with kids he panicked, he only wanted one, not 12. He ran into the choir room and shot them all dead. there's still signs of there murder to this day, if you look close enough at the ground you can see blood stains that were poorly cleaned, and if you listen then some say you can hear there screaming, but thats all a rumour. Everyones to scared to check if there true.

Kurt had to get to glee club before Racheal, they were planning to have a diva off today and he was determined to win. When he reached the room he was satisfied to see that racheal wasnt there, only , Mercedes, Tina and Archie where there. Kurt sat down next to his best friend and sister from another mister.

"Hey, Boo" Mercedes smiled, Kurt smiled back and lay his bag on the ground, it was a heavy weight to carry but it was fashionable.

"Hi, So wheres everyone else?" Kurt asked, Mercedes shrugged.

"I dont know, but they should be here soon." Mercedes clarified, by coinsidence the rest of glee walked in most of them all gabbing to one another. Will coughed and got there attention.

"So as all of you know, we have a di-"

Bang.

The club screamed as they saw there teacher fall to the ground, blood pulsing from his torso. The students didnt know what to do, help him, phone for help? Racheal rushed forward and dived to her knees in front of the body, she looked at him and she knew what was about to happen, she cheked his pulse.

Nothing.

She looked at her glee club terrified.

"He's dead!" She cried, Finn was about to go to her when a man was spotted in the hall way, a look of panic was on his face and before any of the kids could react, there was a gunshot and racheal was dead aswell, the bullet going straight through her head, making all the students wanting to puke.

"Racheal!" Finn shouted, before he could even move there was a bang and he gasped as the bullet when straight through his belly, he fell to the ground lying on top of some chairs. Puck got out his phone and dialed 911 hoping that his position in the corner made him temporarily invisable.

"Hello, 911 how may we be in service?" The voice asked, puck tried to slow his heavy breathing.

"I need police and an ambulance." Puck said barely above awhisper into his phone.

"What is your emergancy?" A different voice asked.

"We need help, theres this dude and... and he killed our teacher and he just shot two stu-" Bang. Puck didnt get to finish his sentance, he was dead.

"Kurt. am scared" Mercedes cried into Kurts shoulder. Kurt nodded and hugged Mercedes waist. The man had already killed four people, and Kurt was set on making sure he or Mercedes wont die.

"Its fine, were going to be ok" Kurt replied in hushed tone. The man had made no sudden moves, he would point the gun around the room everytime someone sobbed to loud.

"Are you going to kill us" Everyone looked towards the voice to find it was brittany, the man stared at her, unsure of what to do. He didnt want it to get this far, yes he did want to kill someone but he didnt want to massacre a class full of teens. He looked down at the camera that could see everything he could, but it remained hidden from everyone elses view, he sighed and held up the gunny with a shaky hand and shot the girl. She blinked at him, her innocent face turning into a face of pain. That made santana scream and he shot her to. They were all terrified now.

Kurt looked around to see who was left, there was him, Mercedes, Quinn, Sam, Artie, Tina, and Mike. Maybe they could get out of this mess? I mean he shot puck because he was calling the police, hopefully they would come before they were shot aswell. Quinn was staring at the bodies of her cheerleading buddies that were now completely stained in there own blood. Artie was also crying silent tears for brittany, well no wonder, the one he loved had just been shot in front of his eyes.

The man had his gun on them and it didnt help that they were al in the furthest corner from the door. The man took a shaky breath and looked at us, Kurt could see he was thinking on about what to do with them. Kurt couldnt help but wonder what the mans intentions were? I mean it wasnt everyday someone walked into there glee club, never mind walking in there to shoot them. Kurt held his breath as he saw Quinn start to talk.

"Please. Stop, we wont tell anyone, we swear." Quinn pleaded, I saw her chest rise and fall really quickly, she was terrified. The man turned the gun on her and quinn just shut her eyes waiting for it to come. When it did she fell to the ground and Kurt thought she whispered something under her breath to him.

"Look after Beth" She whispered, and then she was gone. So that ment that there 6 glee kids left and 5 dead. Kurt was terrified, he could feel his breakfast and lunch at the back of his throat, but he refused to be sick, it seemed that the most simple of things would get the man angry and he would shoot. They all sat in silence, there was an ocational sob or loud shaky breath. Surely they would survive? Services would arrive and save all the kids and put the man behind bars for a very long time. Thats what kurt kept telling himself.

"Look" Kurt was surprised to hear himself talk knowing quite well that he would probably end up dead "Im not gonna plead for my life or anything, but if we do die can i at least know your name?" Kurt asked, the man cocked his head to the side and had his gun pointed to kurt but he didnt shoot.

"Blaine. Blaine Anderson" He replied with a stutter. if Kurt survived he was going to remember that name and hunt him down with everyhting he had.

"Blaine..." Kurt sighed, he looked at the man square in the eyes, Blaine's eyes were bluey green. When kurt took a closer look at Blaine he studied him, he didnt look thet much older than him, maybe a year older? He had short slightly curly hair that was gelled back, the boy looked scared. Cheek! He wasnt the one that was having a gun pointed at him. "You dont have to do this, im not gonna beg for you to let us go, but why are you doing this? please dont shoot me im just curious" Kurt asked, adding the last bit as an after thought, the boy sighed and walked backwards locking the door.

"I needed money, and when i saw that there was still people here i paniced" He lied, Sam scoffed.

"You paniced!" He shouted standing up. "So you kill loads of innocent people?" He shouts, Blaine pointed the gun at him but before he could shoot Sam ran forward and wrestled him to the ground, but this time there was a bang and it was muffled by the body lying on top of it.

Kurt couldnt see right and he prayed that it was blaine that was on the recieving end of the gun, but when the blonde haired boy was thrown off the body underneath Kurt felt his heart drop. Kurt saw Sam stur but Blaine saw it aswell and before anyone could get near him Blaine had fired again and the bullet went straight through his head.

"Scum..." He heard Blaine mutter. What happened to it being an accident? Kurt thought to himself. Blaine sighed.

"I cant do this no more" He said, and with that he pointed at the gun and fired at everyone going clockwise from Artie who was closest to the piano. He shot a terrified and crying Mercedes and once everyone was dead except Kurt he stared at him with shimmering eyes.

"What's your name?" He asked Kurt. Kurt took in a shaky breath from crying his eyes out.

"Kurt, Kurt Hummel..." He cried, Blaine had a wicked smirk on his face then he pointed to something that was poking out of his pocket.

"Smile for the camera"

Bang...

**AN: this is my first glee fic and my first fic on this website aswell, so what did you think? was it a bit to morbid? sorry if it is but next chater will be years later (not sure how much). im not sure if im gonna make it a Xover, i mean i like the idea of it being crossed with a show i love but i cant think on how to get him to fit into the story. and Reviews are really apreatiated, it may be my first fic but i read loads so. oh! and please i dont mind critisism that can help me like well it was good but... i dont want people saying its crap or shit or anything like that. so thanks and im writing chapter two now!**


End file.
